


Hatred

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Introspection, Post-Pain Attack, Shikaku goes apeshit, hes allowed a little murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku has had enough of Danzo and a few other Council members and decides to act on it. When words don't get through to them, actions will.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I think, Shikaku deserves to go apeshit every once in a while. Esp after he has to bottle it all up for the sake of his sanity. Fuck Danzo lmaoooooo

Shikaku tapped the thick wooden table, irritated at the lengths Danzo will go through to get into power. Pain has destroyed the village, Tsunade is unconscious - unlikely to wake up - and here this man was, pushing his agenda to become Hokage. 

“The village needs a real leader, like Lord Third, one who isn’t afraid to take hard stances.” Danzo was standing and gesturing. Shikaku snorted.

“Yeah he was a real one. Death rates were through the roof, we owe millions to our neighboring villages, and he was at the helm of two wars. Outstanding man.” The Nara rolled his eyes. 

“He did what needed to be done.”

“Children died Danzo.” 

“For the sake of the village. It had to be done Lord Shikaku.” Danzo snapped at him. Bad move on his part in the Nara’s opinion. “With Lady Tsunade gone, we need to appoint someone.”

“I nominate Hatake Kakashi. He was the student of Lord Fourth and has put his life on the line for this village a thousand times over.” The Nara sat back in his chair, observing all of the council members. Even the Daimyo was interested. 

Danzo was furious and Shikaku was relishing in it. 

“He is also too young.”

“Lord Fourth was only 24, Kakashi would be older.” The poor ANBU council representative spoke out, immediately regretting it. The poisoned look Danzo threw him was enough to make any other shinobi cry. 

“He also died because he didn’t heed my warnings.” Danzo was getting loud. Time for the finishing touch. 

“Okay,  _ Lord  _ Danzo, who do you think should be the next Hokage?” The Nara rested his head in his hand and smirked knowing full well who he thought would be the best for Konoha. 

“I believe I would be the best. I was a student of Lords First and Second. A partner to Lord Third. I have the most experience.”

Another snort from the Nara. This time Koharu spoke. “Lord Nara do you disagree?” Shikaku wanted to jump across the table and end her and her equally irritating partner. Instead he swallowed down his bloodlust and smiled. 

“It’s hard to argue over the legitimacy in being a student of Lord Hashirama. However Tobirama did nothing to quell the battles at our borders, he promoted hatred towards the Uchiha clan, and he created ANBU.” 

The ANBU representative spoke up in defense. “ANBU isn’t a terrible organization.” 

“Oh no? They allowed children in their midst. It also led to ROOT which our  _ esteemed  _ Lord Danzo is in charge of.” Shikaku was bored of the back and forth. No one listened. 

“ROOT was approved by Lord Third.” Homura spoke next. It earned a prideful huff from the festering joke of a shinobi  _ Lord Danzo _ . Shikaku wanted to retch every time he had to speak the name. 

“And that makes it okay?” The Nara sighed. Tsunade was usually here to end the bickering. It seemed he was the only one fighting. It was tiring to say the least. As the Jonin Commander he had more power than the Hokage. He made the treaties and wrote the paperwork to improve the village. 

The Hokage just has to sign and move on. Unless it was a greater decision and then the Council approves. With Tsunade, she was at odds with a few council members. Danzo will remove the Council and the duties of the Jonin Commander. 

The last defense of total power. 

“Lord Hiruzen would never - “ 

“Shut the fuck up Homura.” Shikaku snapped. “He allowed for the Uchiha clan to be wiped out. He allowed children to starve under his rule. He wrote laws that only favored the rich and affluent. He would most certainly approve of ROOT, a cover for more murder and child soldiers. You know it, I know it, fuck, most of the Jonin know it.” 

“If you can’t act civil Lord Shikaku then you can leave.” Danzo smirked. The Nara glared at the traitorous man beside him. 

“And let you win? Nope. If Tsunade was here you wouldn’t have pulled half the shit you’ve tried today.” The council has already approved of more military spending, lowered the minimum age for shinobi to 5 - as long as they exhibit chakra control, and attempted to call an act of War to the Rain village. 9 to 1 Shikaku opposed each one. The last objective needed all of them to approve of. The Nara is daring Danzo to kill him at this point. 

“We need a Hokage.” Koharu chose to ignore Shikaku.

“We should wait until she’s declared dead.” Shikaku went back to his bored demeanor, tapping his fingers, waiting. 

“Kakashi should be thrown out as a choice. He couldn’t even keep his students and he let the Nine-tails rampage at whim.” Danzo was seated now, he was too cocky.

The Nara weighed his options. If he killed Danzo, Koharu and Homura would also need to be disposed of. He usually wouldn’t turn to homicide but the council seemed to forget the dormant anger those of the Nara clan was coveting. Another mistake. 

He promised Tsunade before Pain destroyed the village, he would do whatever it took to keep Danzo out of the Hokage chair, even if it meant his own death.

Shikamaru would understand eventually. 

“He was a murderer, killing his own two teammates in rage. You want someone like that to lead?” Danzo finally finished his bullshit.

At this point Danzo was just pulling things out of his ass. He considered Kakashi as a threat. He should be watching Shikaku too. 

“He didn’t kill his teammates. Minato called the meeting both times to tell everyone the truth.” The Nara stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “You, Lord Danzo, will never be the Hokage as long as I draw breath.” His eyes only on Danzo. 

He felt the old man shift in seat, his chakra irritated. It didn’t matter, the Nara was already on offense. His shadows tangled around the chair of the three he wanted to kill, wrapping around their necks and arms, preventing them from moving. He made sure to secure Danzo’s hands and arms - knowing all about the hidden eyes he held. 

“You think you can use the Council and the village as pawns to your game?” Shikaku walked behind Danzo, resting his arm on the back of the chair. He watched the council, no one making a single move. “Pain attacked the village on his own and you want to drag us into a fourth war? You want to let children die for you? Not on my watch.” He tightened the shadow hold on Danzo. 

“You kill me and democracy in this village ends.” Danzo wheezed out. 

“So be it.” Shikaku enjoyed hearing Danzo’s bones crack under the pressure. He tried not to smile but he couldn’t help it. Koharu and Homura didn’t put up a fight. All three bodies fell over as Shikaku released his hold. 

“All those in favor of Hatake Kakashi as the next Hokage?” Shikaku scanned the room. No one objected. “Good. Glad we can resolve this.” 

The Nara turned and walked out of the room. He walked past the Hokage office, down the stairs, and outside - half expecting Inoichi or Ibiki to catch him and throw him in jail for murder. He continued his walk, tampering down his murderous intent, letting the breeze match his breathing. He decided to sit on a bench that overlooked the Hokage heads. Shikaku sat for a few hours, reminiscing about the days he could afford to be carefree, furthering his resolve on his actions. 

“Tsunade is alive!” Sakura shouted, running behind the chair, telling everyone within earshot of the news. The Nara smiled to himself until he felt another presence pausing behind him. 

“Shikaku? Tsunade wants you.” Ibiki put a hand on the Nara’s shoulder. The man wasn’t giving him a clue as to what she wanted. He was ready to hear his punishment. 

“That was quick.” The Nara stood up and began the trip to solidify his own death. Killing three higher up shinobi in front of the Daimyo? Immediate death penalty, he’s only hoping she would let him say goodbye. 

Ibiki stayed close to Shikaku while they walked to the secret location Tsunade was held in. They ran into Kakashi who looked slightly relieved and worried, an enthusiastic Gai pushing him forward. A small wave between Shikaku and Kakashi was the only acknowledgement. 

“Shikaku.” Tsunade had stacks of bowls in front of her. She was trying to replenish her chakra. 

“Tsunade.” 

She eyed him for a minute before grabbing another bowl of rice. “I heard that Danzo, Homura, and Koharu all had heart attacks during a council meeting. How odd.” 

Shikaku frowned. “What?” 

“The ANBU commander stopped by and told me about the meeting. Kakashi is a great choice. I want him to replace me.” 

“It was unanimous.” The Nara shrugged. He wasn’t lying. Tsunade set her food down and glanced at the other occupants in the room. 

“Leave.” She motioned at Shizune and Ibiki. They were hesitant but followed her command leaving Shikaku and her alone. “Come here Shikaku.” 

The Nara sighed, moving closer to her bed. She made a hand sign and placed a seal on the floor. It blocked any sound from escaping and preventing people from listening in. 

“The Daimyo is terrified of you, you know.” She knew. 

“He was driving me up the wall, Tsunade. He did everything to pit the council against you and Kakashi.” 

“I know you wouldn’t have killed the top three members of our council without a reason. However it is the highest crime you can commit.” 

“Let me tell Shikamaru goodbye and kiss my wife before you end me.” Shikaku was calm, he knew the consequences. 

Tsunade held her hand up. “They voted not to convict you. Instead they made sure the cause of death was heart attacks. The coroner approved it.” 

Shikaku blinked in disbelief. 

“I had no idea about any of it. The head of ANBU explained to me that the rest of the council was terrified of Danzo and his power. They followed his rule in fear he would kill them. You eliminated that fear and they can move on.” Tsunade chuckled. “If I was in the room I would’ve done the same. My uncle was by no means a good man. Neither was Sensei. They did what they did because they had bias and a little bird chirping in their ear.” 

The Nara shook his head, “But to clear me of murder?” 

“Was it really murder or were you protecting the village?” Tsunade smiled at the Nara. “Thank you for keeping your promise. I would let you retire right now if it wasn’t for the state of the village.” 

Her end of the bargain will have to be given at a later date, not that he really cared. He had to train Kakashi now so it seemed. 

“Shizune and Ibiki are the only other ones who know what truly happened. Let’s keep it that way.” The Hokage released the seal and tapped twice on the floor. Shizune opened the door and hurried next to Tsunade. The Hokage passed him a knowing look and he bowed, leaving her room. 

He settled back into his office and glanced at the stacks of paper requiring his attention.

“Inoichi? Can you get Kakashi?” Shikaku asked the blonde in the office across from him. The Yamanaka smiled and nodded. When the blonde was gone he let out a sigh of relief. It only lasted a minute though, he had important things to do. 

“Shikaku?” Kakashi knocked on the office door, pulling Shikaku out of his thoughts. 

“Take a seat, we have some things to discuss.” 


End file.
